Until it's Too Late
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Doomsday, the Doctor's just lost Rose and thinks back to that one night that could've changed everything but didn't. M rated


**Happy birthday Emma!**

**Until it's too Late**

"_I love you"_

"_Quite right too. And I suppose, if it's the chance to say it… Rose Tyler:"_

The Doctor stared at the now blank screen, shocked, confused, horrified. Rose was gone. Forever. Rose was gone forever and now he would never be able to say those final, oh so important few words. A song that Rose loved came to his mind, a song that said "When I went away what I forgot to say was all I had to say, eight letters, three words, one meaning," and that just said it all. The Doctor had so much he wanted to say to Rose, so much he had never explained, never put into words, but if he had just been able to say the most important three it would've made up for all the rest but he hadn't. And now it was too late.

But then, he thought bitterly to himself, that was just him all over wasn't it? He never said what needed to be said, he always left it too late. Him and Rose, they had so much potential. They could've been amazing. And he couldn't help but think it was his fault they had never been anything. How different would things have been if he had told her how he felt before it was too late? If he hadn't been a coward that one night…

_The Doctor honestly couldn't tell you how he got to this situation but the fact was he didn't care. His arms were wrapped around Rose's waist, Rose's arms around his neck, their lips connected, tongues getting familiar with each other, exploring each other's mouths. Rose run a hand through the Doctor's hair, and wrapped the other around his back pulling him closer to her. The Doctor eventually pulled out of the kiss, keeping his arms around Rose, he kissed her cheek, leaving a trail of small kisses towards her ear before whispering "Do you want to do this?"_

"_Thought you'd never ask," Rose laughed._

_The Doctor smiled and detached his arms from around Rose, and taking her hand instead, "Come with me then." _

_The Doctor led Rose through the TARDIS to his bedroom. It was the first time she had been there, and he didn't miss the way she looked around sadly at how blank it was. He distracted her from this by kissing her again, leading her over to the bed as he did. Gently he pushed her down onto the bed, slipping his hands under her top, running his hands up her stomach, pulling the top up with it. He ran his hands over her bra softly and she helped him pull the top over her head and off. He kissed her lips, her chin, her neck. Rose moved her hands to his tie and quickly undid it and discarded it on the floor with her top, before moving to his shirt buttons which proved difficult as he insisted on continuing to kiss all around her neck. _

"_Doctor," she laughed, "Stop it."_

_The Doctor ignored her, continuing to kiss her which made her laugh more. She put her hand in front of the Doctor's face, and pushed him away. "Stop it," she was still laughing, "Just a minute."_

_He kissed the palm of her hand and sulked as Rose undid his shirt buttons. His sulking was brought to an end and Rose trailed a finger down the Doctor's chest and kissed his neck. Rose sighed happily into his neck, her warm breath tickling his neck. His lips found hers again and their tongues started their next dance routine together. The Doctor moved his hands to Rose's trousers as they kissed, fumbling with the button and then the zip and slowly slipping them down her legs until she kicked them off the end. Rose did the same with his, struggling momentarily with the belt._

_Once the two of them were only in their underwear the Doctor went straight back to kisses Rose's neck, he slowly moved down with his kisses and up her back with his hands until both hit her bra. He unclipped the bra strap with a little difficulty and slid it down her arms, then moved to her knickers, sliding them slowly down and off. Rose did the same to his pants, smiling broadly and then kissing him passionately again._

_The Doctor's lips began to explore Rose's naked body, starting with her neck, working down to her breasts, he nibbled at her nipple for a moment and little moans of happiness escaped from Rose's mouth. The Doctor moved down kissing her stomach and along her waist as Rose wrapped her arms around him, exploring his back, hips and onwards with her hand, until the Doctor flipped them so Rose was leaning over him with the Doctor beneath her. She smiled playfully and kissed the Doctor's throat, his chest, her hands still exploring his body._

_Just moments later their bodies became one. Moans and whimpers of pleasure and delight came from both of them and they continued to devour each other in kisses._

Another single tear ran down the Doctor's face as he thought of this. Afterwards Rose had fallen asleep in the Doctor's arms and the next morning when she woke the Doctor was already up making breakfast. There had been the expected awkwardness, but neither of them brave enough to start a proper conversation so neither of them did

And now it was too late. The Doctor cursed himself for that. Rose, his Rose, his love was lost and she never even knew how he felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Emma. -.- Now you understand why the past few days I've been accusing you of killing me and randomly glaring at you without telling you why, right? You better bloody appreciate what writing this did to me :P. Hope you like it.<strong>

**R&R everyone? Ly Carly.**


End file.
